Newly arrived craftuser,partner,and lover
by ArchAngelGuardian
Summary: STNJ recieves a new hunter with multiple abilities... will this cause conflictions among the group? go read and find out no flaming
1. Beginnings and Meetings

**A/n: Hey there fellow readers. I just finished revising this chapter after seeing how many mistakes I've made. I posted this at 5:00am so can you really blame me? Anyways I hope to get some positive reviews that will help me become a better story writer. This story will be somewhat similar to the anime. It probably won't be like that until the later chapters so bare with me ok. Just let your imagination go with the flow and hope you enjoy this fic. **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings and Meetings**

Weeks after the factory had collapsed the STN-J members were still doing the job they had before. Only things were a little bit different.

" I just got the news that we're receiving a new hunter" said Michael

"Are you serious Michael? Why are they sending a new hunter if Robin is still alive?" exclaimed Dojima

"According to what I have read she's not replacing Robin, she's going to be helping us with the coming missions that will be difficult"

Dojima felt unease when Michael spoke the difficult missions.

"What type of craft user is she?" Amon asked while walking through the door

"Says here she has several abilities but they didn't say what!" responded Michael

"Hmm by any chance do you know when she will be arriving?"

"Today Mr. Amon" having a stunned look on his face was weary of this new craft user

As the STN-J members wait for the new hunter, Robin seemed to feel un-ease about all this. Everyone heard the elevator doors open and were stunned to see the new craft user. The newly arrived craft user walked through the door saying politely.

"Hello there is this the STN-J office"

"Yes it is miss. My name is Sakaki" with a big smile on his face

" Hello I'm Miho Karasuma, a pleasant to meet you"

"I am Dojima nice to meet you" spoken un-eased giving her a look like I don't trust you one bit

"The name is Michael Lee" with a devious expression

" Hi there, Robin Sena nice to meet your acquaintance"

"Amon is the name but I don't believe I have heard yours" with a cold un emotional tone

"My deepest apologies my name is Sayori Kion. I was told that the STN-J members were good colleagues so I hope we'll be working really well with one another. May I ask who is my assigned partner?"

**a/n: im so mean by stopping it right there. I know how you guys feel TT. Hopefully you'll drop me a review **


	2. Assignment and Conflictions

**(a/n:** Hey there…This is my first time writing a story on this site so its going to take some time to adjust to… Anyways I hope to get some helpful advice to get better at story writing… I decided to post ch 2 since I know it was extremely short…THERE WILL BE MAJOR OOC in this fic …

**I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN only Sayori and Kona **

**Chapter 2: Assignment and Conflictions**

"May I ask who is my assigned partner" said Sayori

With a cold voice across the room…

"I am your assigned partner" spoke Amon

With that being said Robin turned around saying

"But Amon…"

"There have been changes in who's going to be partners with who… I don't want to hear any complaining" announced Amon

Everyone was waiting for Chief Kosaka to assign them to their new partners. Lost I in their thoughts who will they will be working with Chief Kosaka comes in…

"Karasuma you will be working with Sakaki…Dojima your with Robin, and Amon you will be partnered with the new girl" read Chief Kosaka

"Excuse me but my name is Sayori Kion sir" said sarcastically

"My mistake Sayori" Chief Kosaka apologized with an irritating glance

"She's already being a smart ass" rambling in his thoughts

Amon showed a little smile then washed away immediately where no one was able to see.

" Michael anything on witches?" Amon asked

"Yes there is" Michael answered

"All right everyone lets go in the meeting room" signaled his colleagues

They took their seat except Sayori because she had a feeling she wasn't needed nor wanted there…So she leaned up against the wall…

" So Michael what kind of witch are we dealing with?" spoke Karasuma

" A witch that can immediately drain your life energy" with an un-ease voice

Dojima sat there with a pale face shown by fear and Karasuma with a worried look…

"Don't look so scared ladies. This will be a mission we can over come" Sakaki said in a cocky tone

As the meeting ended Sayori left the building to find a place to go drink coffee and think. While Robin went over to Amon.

"Amon can I talk to for a minute?" pleaded Robin

"Robin this is not the time to talk. We can talk later as of right now we have a dangerous witch on our hands"

"Amon this isn't right why aren't we partnered together like before? Why did it have to be rotated around just because of that new comer Sayori? We don't need her help I can't figure why headquarters sent her here" Robin said agitated

" We have no idea who Sayori is and you out of all people are talking down about her. Yes I would like to know why they sent her but we can't argue the fact that she is here. Its probably a good reason she's here. I only hope she's not another Kate where I have to gun her down" solemnly said by Amon

The members turned and starred at Amon on what he just said.

" Mr. Amon is defending Sayori? Someone who doesn't know and just met? That's a first" Sakaki commented

" What makes her special? But I understand what you meant though" agreed Karasuma

"Will you guys giver her a break already. All you are doing is talking shit about her that you know nothing of and being overly jealous that Amon defended her" said Michael

"Now who's defending Sayori. Michael your saying this because you have a thing for her" snapping at Michael

"And if I do what of it? It concerns me and not you so fuck off"

"Dude I don't blame you. Sayori is very hot especially what she was wearing. The leather skirt, black spaghetti strap shirt, high black boots, and a long leather trench coat" agreed Sakaki

"Well that makes two of us" laughed Michael

Meanwhile the members were talking as Amon went to search for Sayori. Fifteen minutes later he saw her sitting in Harry's having some coffee with a sad expression. So he made a bold move to go in and talk to his new partner.

" I apologize about everyone giving you a hard time on your first day especially the girls. They were jealous because I never defended them in anything" spoken cold by Amon

"Thank you Mr. Amon" Sayori

With a reassuring smile from Amon showing he wasn't that cold hearted. As Sayori gazed up at his eyes when both just stood there starring. Then all silence was broken when Robin came in.

" Amon how come you took off like that without saying anything?" demanded Robin

"I came looking for Sayori. Do I need permission from you on everywhere I go?"

"Oh. I see. No you don't but sorry if I worry and care"

"Contact the others so we can begin get this hunt on the witch started" Amon said directly to Robin

He then turned around to where Sayori was sitting.

"Lets go Sayori" in a motivated tone

The STN-J members met up in the area where the witch was being located.

**(a/n:**Well there's Ch. 2 for ya. Dang revising this story is a pain in the ass. This story was originally written and finished during my junior year of high school. 2 years old geez - Anyways reviews are so welcomed just no flaming.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 3: The hunt begins**

The STN-J members met up in the area where the witch was being located.

" I just received information that the witches name is Kona, Age 26, male"

" Michael what part of the building is he in?" asked Sayori

"He's on the second floor probably waiting for the right moment to approach. All of you please be careful" said the concerned Michael

Kona was just standing there waiting for the hunters to fall right into his trap. Many wouldn't be able to see the evil smirk on his face. Lets say he's been longing for this standoff for quite some time.

"Come, come my sole survival of witches" whispered Kona

STN-J members began their search for this mysterious witch and were going to split up to go cover more ground until Robin spotted something very familiar.

"Amon be careful where you are walking. There are symbols everywhere that could set off something deadly. Everyone be aware as well. We don't have any clue what this witch true potential is"

" Thanks for the warning" said Karasuma

"We'll be careful alright" calmly spoke Sakaki

"Gotcha" smiled Dojima

As the STN-J members were heading into the building Kona had several thoughts on his mind.

_"Anytime now it will soon be the beginning of the end. Sayori be ready for the fight of your life" _

Once the gang reached the second floor the battle begun that instant the minute they stepped in. From far away in another room a scream was heard. One that would send chills straight down your spine.

"Someone help me! yelled Dojima

"Dojima hang on damn it" screamed Sakaki

"Oh SHIT! There are too many witches to fight off" Karasuma told in a trembling voice of fear

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OVER THERE?" demanded Michael

"Michael there are several witches here vicinity. Not just one" told Robin

Robin began using her craft of the flames which burned some. But majority of the witches shot her powers right back at her. Luckily she was able to doge it in the nick of time or else she'd be burned to a crisp. Everybody else was trying to stay alive at the heat of the moment since they completely miss-calculated their mission. On the other side of the room there was a loud shout.

"Amon watch out!"

"Sayori!" Amon yelled in horror O.O

Amon saw Sayori get blasted straight into a desk flipping over to the wall across the room in front of where he was. Sayori was struggling to get up while she was holding her rib cage area from the previous blast. Amon was shocked at what she had done a few seconds ago.

_**'She threw herself in front of me and took the hit so I wouldn't have gotten hurt'**_

Around the corner of the room you hear an eerie laugh eco. A maniacal laugh that only boils your blood with pure hatred. In their case they know this was the witch they have been searching for.

"HAHAHAHAHA" (my mind drew a damn blank on how to make his laugh T.T)

"Well, well, well is it not Sayori Kion that I see before my very eyes?" greeted Kona

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with this city?" spoken with a venom tone of demand

Knowing that he couldn't hold his tongue any longer since that's all he's done for years. Waiting for a few more seconds Kona finally spoke

"To have your powers and to rid you from this earth for good"

They were having intense glaring and if looks could kill both would have already dropped dead. Returning to the battle where the other STN-J members were battling the other witches seemed to be having a lot of technical difficulties. This was nothing like the previous missions and it was hitting hard deep within them thinking that they will not succeed in this current situation.

"The orbo gun isn't working for shit. Every time I shoot at them it doesn't phase them at all. Its like it was never fired at them to begin with. Not even one fucking hits them!" exclaimed Karasuma

"I don't think we are going to be able to accomplish this assignment you guys" added Dojima

"Don't you dare fucking say that nor talk like that do you hear me. "

While Karasuma and Dojima were yelling into their head piece a certain young man had enough what was being said and decided to put his two sense in the conversation.

"There are only three witches left. We can do this you guys. We have done this many times before. This mission isn't any different from the ones we encountered in the past" replied Sakaki

While Karasuma, Sakaki, and Dojima were having their discussion during there battle more explosions on the other side of the building were accumulating. Sayori and Kona were going to battle till the death! A face off between two people who have never met and really despise one another. When Sayori and Kona were inches away from each other Kona finally decided to break the ice.

"Shall we begin Sayori"

"Under certain circumstance"

"Go on"

"Amon and the rest of the STN-J members are to exit the building safe and un-harmed with no witches around them nor when they exit outside. Is that understood Kona?"

"I see. Your very intelligent for someone who chooses there wording clearly specific and making wise decision"

Sayori upset on what he commented couldn't let him pass on it. She hates it when someone mocks her in that way.

"Keep it up jack ass and be ready for the fight that will soon be your tragic demise" she spat out

"Hn. A little girl, beat a 26year old man like myself? Ha. That will be the day. Enough with the tough girl act already I'm getting bored"

Really getting pissed off of his ego just decided to let loose on his sorry ass with her reason and then go obliterate the son of the bitch.

"I too am 26 years old but much stronger then you think. I am the Sole Survivor of all witches meaning stronger then the eve herself" announced Sayori

(like I said very different in Sayori's pov. No kill me ok just keep reading and let the imagination take over )

Amon's face dropped when he just found out that his partner was the sole survivor of all witches. Finally gripping reality had to find away to get the fuck out of this situation.

"Sayori get out of here. He's too dangerous!" yelled Amon

Looking in the direction Amon was at couldn't help but show an expression with hurt and concern. Something that she rarely shows anyone let alone a new partner. I guess you can say she really trust Amon.

"So am I Amon. But not to where I lose control of my powers then go completely psycho"

"You barely came to us. I'm not going to lose you this fast. I can't explain what I feel right now but I can't bare the thought of loosing you. Not now not ever!" he shouted (I know he's way OOC but that only spices the story up a bit)

"Amon they don't like me so why bother to stay? After I defeat Kona I will go back to the office and call headquarters to re-assign me to my old location out of Japan. Then all of you can go back to your daily routines"

_**'I really wouldn't want them to know the true me because then it would only danger their lives'**_

**Hope this was a long enough chapter for you readers. I like to thank Lioness1000, Megan Consoer, and Flaming-Sword-of-Justice for reviewing. Please keep those reviews coming. The more reviews I get the more chapters I'll post. **


	4. Sayori vs Kona

**A/n: Sorry for the late update been busy coaching and I've been getting kicked off the computer by my sister. I'm trying to make these chapters long but I feel they still come out short. I dunno you tell me ok. Alright then on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN! ONLY SAYORI AND KONA**

**Chapter 4: Sayori vs. Kona**

While Sayori was speaking to Amon, Kona grew annoyed with the fact that she wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Finally getting fed up with the negligence just snapped.

"Enough talking you fucking bitch"

"Let the battle begin mother fucker" stated Sayori

Kona and Sayori started by using psychic blasts but Sayori managed to triple her power sending him crashing through two walls. Her eyes glowed with determination. After a few minutes of fighting both stopped in a breath of air.

"Not to shabby. But it is going to take more than that to defeat me" remarked Kona

"I'm barely warming up. Don't rush it. You will get what's coming to you" she smiled evilly

Kona rushed at her and did seven psychic and fire blast at her. In return smirked at his perfect as she got hit dead on with pain shooting all over her.

"Ahhhhhh! You son of a bitch bastard" she yelled

Crash landing into the wall falling straight to the ground was staggering to get up after a sudden impact like that. (damn that's got to hurt)

"I thought you wanted to come out and play. Seems like I got to do something to get you fired up"

Looking straight at Amon who still hadn't moved from the spot where he stayed still. Then a an evil grin shot through Kona's face saying out loud

"PERFECT"

Sayori looked at Amon with fear in her eyes and ran straight for him. More like darting in the speed of light. Standing in front of him once again with her back facing him. In her proactive stance was really angered by Kona's action.

"You dare not touch him Kona. Plus you gave me your solemn word that none of them would get hurt"

"Ugh! Damn it" angrily said Kona

"Sayori don't do this. Protect yourself. Don't worry what will happen to me. Im the least of your worries as of now" spoke Amon

"No Amon you are my partner and I will never let anything happen to you. Even if it means sacrificing my own life" she cried

A surge of emotion shot through his whole entire body the moment she spoke that very sentence. It was something he has never really felt with any other woman. He only felt that surge of emotion when it came to Robin.

"Now gooooo Amon!"

As she yelled at him Amon wouldn't budge at all. He knew that he left it would be the last time he would ever see Sayori again. It was something he wasn't going to let happen. So when she saw he wasn't going to move she sent a psychic wave at him sending him through a door that was wide open.

"I'm sorry. Amon" Sayori said in a melancholy voice

"Amon get out of there" screamed Robin

All the members of STN-J were standing outside the building where Sayori and Kona were throwing it down. Then at the sudden moment all the windows on the second floor shattered and a fire broke loose. A few moments later a painful scream was heard from high above them.

"Is that all you got miss I am the sole survivor of all witches?" laughed Kona

_How dare he mock me. Kona you have no fucking clue who the hell you are really dealing with. You shall find out soon enough._

"That's it asshole. Your ass is grass! I'm sick and tired of hearing your irritating voice"

Sayori began to float in the air with her eyes glowing sheer white. Electric shocks began to spark from her body while the flames were surrounded them.

_Good she has finally awaken the inner power inside of her._

"So you finally came out of the shadows have you? Good because now your time is up. It's time to collect what's rightfully mine. In order to become the supreme of all Mages" (I know it may sound corny but hey it's a fic right?)

Sayori begins to laugh at him, knowing that its going to take all that he has to claim her power.

"You will never in all eternity be the supreme of all Mages"

That ignited the beginning of their fight. As the battle continues Amon, Sakaki, Robin, Dojima, and Karasuma await outside the burning building. They can tell within a few minutes that whole building will collapse.

" God I hope Sayori is alright" Sakaki spoke in a worried tone

"Amon. What's going on over there?" questioned Michael

"Kona is fighting Sayori on the second floor"

"What the hell? Aren't you guys suppose to be up there with her?"

"NO. She sent everyone out of the building for our own safety" replied Amon

"Oh no. You shouldn't have listened to her. The reason is because now there's a good chance she might die" stated Michael

"What? What are you trying t say Michael?"

"She's facing one of the top Mages in the world. When I mean top Mage I mean he's the best there is"

Returning to the confrontation that was happening between Sayori and Kona.

"You bitch! How dare you laugh at me. Its time to die you wench!"

Sayori drastically fell to the floor after Kona said his thing. Wondering why out of no where collapsing to the ground feeling her body beginning to go numb more less weak.

_It can't be. There's no way. He can't be that strong._

"What's happening to me? I feel so weak like my life energy has been zapped right out of my body. Oh shit he's the Mage who drains energy. Life energy that is" weakly spoken by Sayori

"Poor poor Sayori. I hate to drain your life energy then immediately kill you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever confronted or challenged"

" Spare me your sympathy Kona because I'm not the one who is going to die"

The building begins crashing down as Sayori jolted at Kona. Once she made contact with him Sayori used her kinetic power as well and she also started shocking him very powerfully. Then sent him flying with ten times the power of a psychic blast.

Knocking Kona unconscious to the ground, Sayori fell to the ground feeling so weak that she knew that moment she was going to die. Using to much of her hidden power takes away a lot of her strength and could possibly kill the person in an instant. Luckily in her case it didn't.

Amon and Sakaki couldn't stand around and darted into the burning building blindly running into the black smoke coming from everywhere. Barging through the door Amon and Sakaki came in searching for their colleague in the room.

"SAYORI! Where are you? Can you hear us?" yelled Amon and Sakaki

"Amon" Sayori spoke with a weak faded voice

_"I didn't finish my job damn it" whispering to herself_

Both Amon and Sakaki were still looking through the burning building on the second floor. With so much ash and smoke it seemed impossible to find anyone in there.

"There's too much smoke. This floor is ready to cave in" shouted Sakaki

"I'm not leaving Sayori. I. I. I just can't." ( I know way OOC)

Then out of nowhere. There heard what they have been searching for.

"AMON. SAKAKI. HELP ME! sayori shouted while choking from the smoke that were entering her lungs.

"She's over here. Right by the desk" yelled Amon

"Fuck man. Sayori looks like she's on the verge of dying Amon" spoke Sakaki

**A/n: Sorry I had to end it there as a cliffy. What will happen next? Will she live or has death finally come for the sole survivor? Well see in the next chapter. I hope this is getting interesting for you readers. Please leave reviews. **


	5. The Verge of Death…A Living Hope

**Finally I have Ch 5 up. I've been busy writing my other stories plus my original one. That one is taking me 4-E-V-E-R! Anyways I need more reviews peoples. I need to know if its ok or if its not good. Just no flaming ok.**

**Chapter 5: The Verge of Death…A Living Hope**

"Fuck man. Sayori looks like she's on the verge of dying Amon" spoke Sakaki.

" Shut up! She's going to make it. She is a strong woman you hear me" revealed Amon

Sayori's eyes began to fade and slightly close while Amon had her tight in his arms while Sakaki was directing him on where to go.

" Damn it. The elevator is jammed and the stairs are on the other side of the building"

"Lets go then. I know we can make it"

Running through the halls, the roof begins to fall pieces by pieces. Dodging the falling wood, Amon and Sakaki reached the other side and headed down the stairs. Lights were flickering close to blacking out, Sakaki still in front leading the way making sure Amon and Sayori don't fall down.

"Hurry Sakaki the falling roof is right on our ass"

"I'm running as quick as I can Amon" shouted Sakaki

They finally approached the door downstairs when they just discovered that the door was blockaded by the fallen pieces from the ceiling. It seems that they were having the worst luck in a very bad situation.

" Shit. What do we do now?" asked Sakaki

"I… Uhh…" stuttered Amon

"Go down the basement" whispered Sayori

"Sakaki there is another door right over there. It has to be the entrance to the basement or else we die right here"

"Alright then lets go"

Not hesitating twice Sakaki and Amon charged to the door. They broke the door going down while entering basement. Both were able to finally settled down when they found a couch, chairs and several supplies.

"Sakaki you should find a way out to reach the others"

"What about you and Sayori?" he questioned

"We will be fine down here. I will look out for her and take care of her" replied Amon

As he spoke he gently stroked her cheeks with his fingertips. Sakaki noticing how Amon was acting with Sayori couldn't help but ask.

"Amon can I ask you a question? Plus you have to be completely honest too"

"Ok then. Ask away that's on your mind"

_'I hope he doesn't get pissed for asking this'_

Right there and then Sakaki was up the courage to ask Amon the question he was dying to know the answer to. Sakaki finally took a deep breath and asked the question that has been plaguing his mind for the past several hours.

"Amon. Do you like Sayori?"

"Yes I do" (I know he's OOC)

"No no Amon. I mean more than a partner and a friend?"

"Yes Sakaki I do like her more then a partner and a friend. I have finally realized that I had fallen for Sayori during this mission. Even though we did just meet I guess its love at first sight. Ironic isn't it.

Not to mention she's only a year younger than I am which is not bad in age wise. But most of all Sayori risked her life to save mine and everyone else's. She didn't have to but she did it anyways"

"I figured that would be it. So what are you going to do about Robin? She is deeply in love with you know. How are you going to break it to Robin since you two were an item once but not anymore?" asked Sakaki

"I'm going to just tell her that I no longer have feelings for her. That I know she loves me but I do not feel the same for her. Also why be with a person you don't even love anymore if that love has vanquished?"

"You got me on that one. But I do understand though. Sorry I asked Amon"

"Its ok. I don't blame you for wondering after everything you've seen" he stated

Sakaki looked around the basement to find away to get out to search for his colleagues. Meanwhile Amon sat on the couch with Sayori in his arms. Embracing her like if he lets go she'll be lost forever. Minutes later Sakaki yelled

"I found a way out. Lets get going Amon"

" You go remember. I'm going to staying here with Sayori until she's fully recovered"

"All right then. Please take care. Especially Sayori Mr. Amon"

" No problem. Oh and one more thing, don't tell anyone we're here. We will return soon ok"

" Consider it done Mr. Amon"

Sakaki left the basement and went to search for the others to tell them he was ok and not harmed. It was 2:00 in the morning when he arrived at the STN-J office where Michael had to stay at. Finally when it was around 6:00 in the morning, the sun had finally rose through the basement window, when Sayori opened her eyes finding herself being held by Amon her partner.

_'Why is he holding me? Did something happen last night' she thought in her mind_

"You are finally awake. How are you feeling?" asked Amon

"Like I have been through hell a million times and back. What exactly happened last night?"

"You fought with Kona using all of your strength when Sakaki and I came up here looking for you. You were almost near death. Then I picked you up running with you in my arms dodging the falling wood from the ceiling, then came here after coming down the stairs when we found out the exit was blockaded. So here we are only you and I" explained Amon

Sayori was amazed at what Amon had told her. Though she had one question she wanted to ask him.

"Why did you save me Amon?

"Your young, very strong, intelligent and beautiful. Also you saved me by throwing yourself in front of the blasts that Kona sent at me. No one has ever really done that for me to be honest. I am grateful for what you have done for me"

"I am only a year younger then you Amon so Im not really that young. Plus I wasn't going to stand around and let you get blasted by that creep Kona"

"Still I am grateful Sayori"

After Sayori heard Amon's explanation on what happened the night before, she felt a feeling of something that she never felt nor experienced before.

**What did you guys think? Yes I know Amon is going way OOC but don't be quick to judge ok. There are still several chapters left and there could be some twists coming up. I would deeply appreciate if you would review.**


	6. Back To The Office With Concerns

**A/n: I AM SOORY FOR THIS LONG DELAY! My computer has been acting up lately, keyboard died on me, had to help mom with chores, busy with coaching softball games and taking care of niece. :sighs: Yup a lot of things have been going on so my updating was lagging. Now things are under control and can return to regular updates. **

**Moonsister- Don't worry Robin will get her good love. Just give her a few more chapters and you find out ok. Sorry that I made her and Amon like this but it just makes you want to see if they will end up with each other or not. Lol I know the technicalities of Robin since I've watched the full season I have on dvd over and over like a million times. I just wanted to make something different from other stories and to spice it up. I know the feeling with infants and man can they take a toll on you. I will take your advice into consideration since I've been revising this story like crazy over and over. Thank you so much for taking the time to review. It really means a lot .**

**Suppy- We will see if Robin gets what she expects. Only time will tell later on in the story. Thank you for reviewing **

**Disclaimer- I no own so you no sue!**

**Now then shall we continue on with the story? Yes I think we shall**

Robin: Its about time.

Author: Hey :- ( I resent that

Amon: LOL xD

Author: T.T you two are so mean!

**Ok Im being retarded right now so go read!**

**Chapter 6: Back to the Office with Concerns **

"Sakaki your back" yelled Dojima with joy

"Thank God you are alright" sighed Karasuma

"You had us worried shitless man but we are glad to have you back though" acknowledged Michael

"Sakaki. Where is Amon and Sayori?" asked Robin

With that question asked everybody's head tilted down where they no longer had eye contact with Robin. Finally Sakaki answered it a few minutes later after she asked.

"I don't know honestly. It was too smoky inside the building. With the fire surrounding us it was impossible to see. They are alive though so don't worry about them thinking that they are dead.

_' I hope Amon is ok' Robin thought in her mind_

Sakaki knowing damn well that Robin is going to get a rude awakening when both of them come back to work. Finding out that Amon is in love with Sayori and not her is going to start a big conflict. The eve of witches go against the sole survivor of all witches. Man this is going to be trouble.

_'If she finds out that I know about them two she'll burn me into a crisp' pondered Sakaki_

"Hey you guys. Kona is still on the loose. We need to hunt him down before he causes permanent damage" stated Michael

" Are you serious? This guy is way too strong to take down by ourselves. Can't we wait till Amon and Sayori come back?" begged Dojima

"No we can't let a dangerous witch roam around the city right now. We can handle Kona by ourselves for the time being. We don't need their help. Especially Sayori's that is. I think we were better off until she came along" said Robin

Karasuma and Michael shot Robin an evil glance to how her attitude was towards Sayori. While Sakaki tried to remain calm not letting out his anger because Sayori risked her life to save her life as well and that Robin is ungrateful. The silence was broken when Dojima said the one thing that caught everyone off guard especially Robin.

**(a/n: I know OOC for the gang to do that. Bare with me things will change ok. Don't kill me XX please)**

"Robin not to be rude but it seems that you are jealous because Amon is not focusing his attention on you anymore. His focus is Sayori now. Also you are pissed off about the whole partner assignment switch up. That your no longer by his side nor his partner. It kills you deep within your heart to see them together not only as partners but as friends. The thought that they could actually form something more then just friends."

_'I know that hit a vein' she thought_

Robin with a staggered look knowing that everything Dojima laid out was true but wasn't giving up on the first guy she fell in love with because in her eyes Amon is what keeps her going.

_"Amon will be with me again if it's the last thing I do' robin vowed in her mind_

"Robin. Don't mind me putting in my opinion in but I think you should let Amon go before its too late" spoke Karasuma

"Get real. Why would I let Amon go? The man my heart truly loves and desire. I know he loves me back. So that's why I will not let him go and fight to the death for him"

A week has passed after they had the big discussion between the STN-J. Everyone seemed to get all their venting out that day. Amon and Sayori finally were able to come back to work after recovering from any injuries for that whole week they were absent. Both pulled into the parking lot garage of their workplace.

Getting out of the car Amon and Sayori began walking to the elevator hand in hand. The doors opened up and in they went with a smile plastered on their faces.

"I'm glad we can get back to work again. How do you think everyone will react once they discover our relationship?" asked Sayori

"They will have to just deal with it. Its us and not them" spoke Amon

Walking into the main office building they were getting ready for what is soon to come. Once again they had to walk into another elevator to get to their location. Moments later the STN-J members heard the elevator doors open. Amon walked inside the office holding the hand of his girlfriend Sayori.

"Well it is nice to see the two of you again" said Sakaki

"I see you guys hooked up. Damn Amon you beat me to the punch line" joked Michael

"My bad Michael. I had no idea you had a thing for Sayori" (O.o believe me this is soo not like Amon)

"Its all good. If you are happy then its cool"

"Thanks Michael. Feels good to hear someone say that"

"How are all of you doing since we last met?" asked Sayori

"Better now knowing that you and Amon are doing ok. Though I heed a warning to you" warned Michael

"What is it?" she questioned

"I'll tell her Michael. Sayori, Robin is not going to give up Amon so easily. When she finds out you two are an item she will most likely fight you for him" said Sakaki

"If she is smart she will keep her distance. Plus if she doesn't then I will completely break off any connection I have with her. Not a partner nor as a friend" stated Amon

The clock struck 8 in the morning when everybody arrived. Robin walked in seeing something that enraged her beating heart. Robin witnessed the kiss between Amon and Sayori shared. With angry eyes and a broken heart she summoned the strength to walk past them and to the office where her colleagues were waiting.

"Good morning Robin" spoke Dojima

Not even looking at her kept walking. She was still a little pissed off with what Dojima said to her a week ago.

"Ok. Since all the gang is here lets head to the conference room to discuss the hunt" announced Michael

While everyone was walking into the room Robin decided to make her move. Since she guessed it would be her only chance to ask of it since Sayori is always around Amon.

"Amon. Can I speak to you for a brief moment?" asked Robin

"Not right now. After the meeting" said coldly

"Ok then"

Back to the case of Kona.

"Kona is still on the lose as of right now. Somehow he seemed to survive the collapsing building. I don't know how in the hell he made it through but he did" said Michael

Sayori feeling guilt within her heart knowing she didn't finish him off like she should have. She would've finished him off along with herself if she used all of her power.

_'Damn it. I had an odd feeling that he made it out alive.'_

"Its all my fault you guys. I am sorry that I didn't finish him off right then and there. It was my responsibility and I failed" apologized Sayori

"Well you are right about one thing. It is your fault that Kona is still alive and not dead. If you hadn't came he would have already been diminished by now" said Robin

"Robin. Is there something you like to say to Sayori because all you have been doing is be a bitch to her who happened to save your ass that day" Karasuma spoke with a mean tone

"So Robin if you have something to say then speak now or forever hold your peace. In other words shut your fucking mouth from now on unless it's positive" stated Dojima

Eyes from around the room were starring at Dojima from the small lecture she had just given Robin. Hearing the big commotion in the conference room their boss came in.

"ENOUGH! Why is Robin upset? What did you guys say to her?" questioned Chief Kosaka

"Exactly what she needed to be told" Dojima

"Chief Kosaka. They told me to shut my fucking mouth because they are siding with and defending Sayori" **(a/n: I know not like her)**

"Oh they did huh. Well looks like the new hunter is already causing problems. No worries. This situation will be resolved by tomorrow morning ok"

"Thank you ever so much Chief Kosaka"

As the Chief walked out of the office the group gave Robin such evil glares that it sent Robin shivers down her spine. Not caring if they were mad at her or not just was relieved that Sayori will probably be sent back to headquarters tomorrow.

"Its seven o' clock. It's time to call it a night." exclaimed Sakaki

"I second that with Sakaki" agreed Karasuma

"Ok then lets go get some dinner everyone" offered Dojima

"Food sounds good to me" said Michael

"Lets do it then" spoke Amon

"Lets go. I'm starving" stated Sayori

_'This will be her first and last dinner with the group. Then Amon will be mine again'_

After everyone ate at Harry's, they said their good-byes to one another. Robin waiting at the side to talk to Amon like he said he would. She began to walk towards him but then stopped immediately. Amon embraced Sayori as she starred into his gray eyes. Then Amon leaned forward kissing her passionately right there on the spot. Robin's flames began to spark little by little. When Sayori felt the presence of Robin she broke away from the kiss.

"What's wrong Sayori?"

"Robin is here. She is watching us from a distance"

"I'll go speak to her right now since she asked to speak with me earlier. Here are the keys to my apartment. I'll be there soon ok" hesaid softly

Right after he gave her his keys, he gave her a kiss that he wish he didn't have to part from. Sayori began walking to the car, then drove off away from the diner. Amon began to walk towards Robin who seemed to be a little nervous.

**I know that everyone is probably fuming because of how the gang was acting towards Robin. Trust me on this by the end of the story you will be very pleased. I have to say there was a lot of OOC but hey that's what makes a story interesting. Whoa, this is 8 pages long on my Microsoft word. **


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

After Sayori drove off Amon walked to where Robin was standing. Waiting silently she saw Amon approach.

"You said you wanted to talk with me Robin"

"Yes I did"

"About what if I may ask?"

"Amon why aren't we partners anymore? How come you are with Sayori and that why did we part from our relationship?"

"Do you want to know the honest to God truth?"

"Yes I do Amon. Tell me. I need to know"

"Alright then I will explain. At a certain point I was in love with you but had to shut those feelings immediately. Also your sixteen years old. I'm 27 years old, which is illegal in relationship wise. Since I'm the oldest experienced hunter in our group it is my job to work with the new hunter. I am with Sayori because there is something about her that makes me feel like I am the most important person in the world. Something meaningful. Plus she is 26 years old. Only a one year difference then me which I won't have to worry about"

"That is fucking bullshit! You know as well as I do we have that connection. A bond no one can ever come close to nor compare to. Amon. I. I. I love you so much deep within my heart and soul"

Amon's eyes widened up in surprise that she actually admitted her feelings to him. It was shocking because before she was shy to admit her feelings.

"I am sorry Robin. I do not feel the same way for you anymore. I have to go. Sayori is waiting for me at my apartment. See you tomorrow at work"

Amon began walking away. Leaving Robin in the middle of the sidewalk by herself. She mumbled something that will please her tomorrow.

"Sayori won't be with us because Chief Kosaka is going to send her back to headquarters tomorrow morning"

Amon finally reached his apartment where Sayori had been waiting. Walking through the door he found her lying down on the couch. Sayori sat up when she noticed Amon came in looking blah.

"What did Robin want to talk with you about Amon"

"Just that why weren't her and I partners, how come I'm with you and not her anymore. Just questions that I knew would come sooner or later"

"How did you respond to her questions?" she wondered

"I simply told her that the oldest works with the new hunter and that I fell for a beautiful woman who makes me feel important. Plus your around my age and not a 10 yr or 11 yr difference"

"Did Robin confess her love to you?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?" he looked puzzled

"Sakaki and Dojima told me how she felt about you. That the two of you were once together in love. May I ask you a question? Do you still have feelings for her Amon?"

_'I had a gut feeling she was going to ask this'_

"No Sayori my heart has been captured by you and only you my love. No one else has me but you"

Sayori walks up to him, putting her arms around his neck telling him.

" I love you Amon. I don't want anyone taking you away from me"

"I love you to. I don't want some guy stealing you away from me"

Amon leaned forward kissing her and she kissed him back. Both were at it for awhile until they finished their kiss. It was around 2:00 o clock in the morning. When they both looked to see what time it was knew they had to sleep.

"We better get some rest. It is going to be a long day tomorrow. Since we have to go hunt down Kona again and this time he won't escape"

_'He won't escape this time Amon I promise' she thought_

"I believe you. You are very determined this time. Remember I'm here for you. I got your back in case Kona seems to get lucky and get a few knocks in. Which I highly doubt"

"Thank you Amon. Well good night"

"You are not sleeping here on the couch"

"I'm not?" said with a puzzled look

We are going to sleep in the same bed. If that is all right with you?"

"Only if you think its not too fast"

"I think its not. Now lets get too sleep ok my love"

Once they were in bed, Amon put one arm around her strong slender body as she snuggled very close to his tight muscular torso. 6:00 o clock in the morning came as both woke up in a very good mood. Finding one another in each others arms giving Amon and Sayori the greatest feeling in the world. Once they were dressed, they set off to the office at 8 o'clock finding out news they wished they never found out.

"Sayori. Can I speak to you in my office?" asked Chief Kosaka

_'Ugh what now?'_

"If you have something to say, you can say it in front of my colleagues"

"I love it when she stands up to Chief" commented Michael

"A remarkable woman she is. Amon's lucky to have her" Sakaki also commented

"Well for one thing I won't have to put up with you back talking anymore because I'm sending or I should say Head Quarters sent me a letter saying they want you back" stated Chief Kosaka

"You are joking right"

"Nope. I didn't hesitate twice since you've been mean to Robin who hasn't done anything to you"

"Bullshit. Robin has been talking shit to Sayori like she was a little girl" yelled Sakaki

"Sayori is the one who saved our lives from Kona" commented Karasuma

"She told Kona she would fight him if he spared our lives" added Dojima

"Doesn't matter now because its already been decided" announced Chief Kosaka

"You are a fucking asshole" shouted Amon

"Amon. How could you say something like that about Chief?" questioned Robin

"I just did. Didn't I you bitch!"

"How am I bitch?"

"Easily. You are a…"

Just before Amon could finish off his sentence Sayori intervened into the heated conversation.

"I can explain that. Robin your jealous that I have Amon and you don't. You can't bare the fact that if I stay here he wouldn't even acknowledge your presence. So that's why you told Chief Kosaka that I was being mean to you so they would send me back. Just so that you can have everything back to the way it was. Your wish has been granted you fucking bitch" spoke with angry tone

"Sayori you are no longer an STN-J member. You will be gone and out of my way. I almost have everything I want"

"I wouldn't get too comfortable Robin. I will be back. Sooner then you think. Just to give you a heads up. You might be the Eve of all witches. But I am something much greater then that"

Once the two had there comments thrown at one another Chief Kosaka mentioned.

"Your flight leaves in three hours and your taxi is here so let get going"

"I'm going with her. So I can spend the last few hours with my girlfriend" stated Amon

Amon and Sayori left the office hand in hand knowing they wouldn't be able to see one another for a very long time.

Chief Kosaka had a worried expression on his face.

_"Oh shit. I am going to get my ass kicked by Amon" thought Chief Kosaka _

Meanwhile the STN-J members are melancholy that their new hunter and good friend had been sent to Head Quarters. Robin standing there thinking of a way to get Amon back not caring at all that everyone else was sad.

A/N: I know OOC again but hey it's a fanfic and you never know what might happen later on in the story. Please review to those who read. No flaming ok. Take cares


End file.
